Delena 4x06
by Gaaasp
Summary: I'm sorry if it's no good. this is my first Fanfic and English is not my first language but it seemed wrong to write it in German. I would like it if you give me a feedback. good and bad, but not mean. :) have fun! After Stefan broke up with her Elena ist left with confusion and even stronger feeling towards Damon. But how will it continue?


Delena Fanfic 4x06

"I can't do this anymore, Elena", he said, his voice deep and full of emotions. "I know", she whispered, looking down to the ground, not able to look into his eyes. She knew she should feel guilty and sad for their loss; but all she could think about was Damon. He saved her! She knew he loved her, but still he wanted her to talk to Stephan, to be with Stefan because he didn't think he was worthy of her. "I'm sorry Stefan. I really am…" she didn't know what to say, but he cut her off anyway: "Me too, Elena, me too." And just like that, he was gone. She wanted to scream, wanted to escape everything and everyone. But there it is, one of the perks of being a vampire: instead of driving, she could just run. Run away, maybe even faster than she would've been with her car. So she did; she ran as fast as never before, determined to leave everything behind. She ran and it felt so good, she never wanted to stop, never wanted to look back. Just run. But with those thoughts everything came back to her: Stefan leaving her, Damon loving her and Jeremy, her baby brother needing her now more that ever. She couldn't leave; she had responsibilities. She had to go back to Mystic Falls, back to her problems. Realising this, she stopped, took a deep breath and called Jeremy to check on him. After she was sure that he was ok, she called Caroline. She needed someone to talk to and she told her everything, even her feelings for Damon. Being Caroline, she dropped everything she was doing at the moment, got in her car and picked Elena up. They were planning a girls night out. Bonnie couldn't come too, because she was on a date with that professor guy. Elena had a bad feeling about him, but after she had hurt Bonnie in so many ways, she didn't want to say anything, so she decided to stay put and be there for her best friend if she was needed.

"Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life, Damon", Stefan said angrily. Even though he knew Damon didn't force Elena to choose him, he still was the reason they broke up. "I'm sorry, brother. You know how I feel about her, so I'm not going to lie. But you also know that I don't want this for you; never have, never will." Damon didn't know what else to say to his little brother, all he wanted right now was good old Bourbon and some 0 positive. It couldn't be real. Could it? Could someone as perfect as Elena Gilbert choose him over his brother? Him! Over his perfect little brother? It seemed like it. He hadn't noticed his brothers packed bag standing next to the front door until now. "You leaving me, brother?" he asked carefully. "Well did you think I would stick around and watch the two of you be happy?" – "That's what I did for the last few years, didn't I? I stayed. For you, well and for that stupid fucking vampire hunter asshole." He tried to ease the temper with a little smirk but his brother didn't react "I can't stay, Damon. I have to leave, at least for the next few weeks. I just have to get some fresh air, get a clear head. I'll come back, I promise" and with those words he left him, just like he left Elena earlier that day. Damon stood there without moving even the tiniest bit. He couldn't do anything, but think about her, about Elena. He felt guilty because his first thought wasn't _"How could she do this to my brother". _The only thought in his head right now was _"SHE CHOSE ME!" _leaving no space for anything else. Damon grabbed a bottle of his favourite Bourbon and visited his best friend Alaric. "Missing all the adventure, pal. I could really use a friend right now, and looking at it, you're the only one I have. So here we go. I know you knew I liked Elena from the beginning. But could you have imagined that I would be able to love her, like, for real. Well actually I knew I loved her the second I saw her. And all the time we spent together this feeling only grew stronger, never broke; not when she chose Stefan, not when she chose him again, after his return, not even after she turned. I just love _her. _And now… actually, to be correct, she didn't choose just yet. But she broke up with Stephan and he seemed really pissed. Yeah, I know I have a talent for that." He just sat on the bench next to Alaric's grave, drank the whole bottle and daydreamed about a happy life with Elena. "I miss you, buddy."

"Thank you, Caroline. I really needed this. I know you have your own problems with Tyler and Klaus. Speaking of it, what's going on between you two anyway? And don't try to deny it. I've seen the way you look at each other. I know there is… something." – "I don't know, Elena. He's just amazing. In a twisted kind of way I really like him. Don't judge me, I know he's a bad guy and he caused all of us a lot of pain. But you know, he did save us just as many times, maybe even more often. You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. Damon wouldn't be alive either. Besides, what is going on between you guys? I mean, everybody knew he had a thing for you from the beginning, but I always assumed he just did to annoy Stefan." – "I think he really likes me. I mean, did you know that he had met me first? He deleted my memories of it and never told me, not even when I said maybe things would be different if I had met him first. And a few months ago he waited for me in my room and told me he loved me but because he really did, he can't be selfish with me so he deleted my memories of that night too. And when I turned, all those memories came back. He saved me so many times, you know. Remember when he saved my from that car crash or just think about last night when he saved me from myself. Nobody else could've done it and I just know. He's kind of my hero. During the time Stefan was gone it began, and now, after my transformation it all got more intense… He's always there for me and I can trust him with my life." She smiled at that last sentence, remembering how she woke up in the morning. The first thought she had was about Damon and when she opened her eyes and saw him she couldn't have been any happier. The sound of her phone brought her back to reality. Without looking at it she picked up and froze when she heard his voice, "Elena." – "What happened, Damon?" her voice was weak and she had to swallow. Why was it so hard to speak? "Nothing happened. I just wanted to check in, see if you're alright. Stephan told me about, you know…" He stopped talking. Well that is unusual; Mr. Damon Salvatore doesn't know what to say. Looking at Caroline she knew they had the same thought. "I'm out of town with Caroline, talking about girly stuff. We will be back in the evening; maybe at night". She tried to laugh but she wasn't able to things with him were too intense right now. "See you soon, Elena", and with those words he hung up, leaving her even more confused than before. "Well that was a weird conversation, was it?" Caroline tried to make Elena laugh. "Elena", she asked, "are you alright?" What seemed like hours later, Elena replied: "I don't know. What did just happen?" she spoke faster with every word, "Why didn't he say anything? I mean, he said that he knows what happened between Stefan and me. Why didn't he ask me about that? Why didn't he care? How could he…?" – "Elena calm down, ok. Maybe he didn't say anything because he knew I could hear you. Or maybe he waited for you to say something because you know for sure he loves you, but you never said it to him. I don't know, but I'm sure 'See you soon, Elena' will mean that he's waiting for you to come back home and then you'll talk. Relax. We're leaving now, alright?" Caroline's attempt to calm her down was nice, but didn't actually work. Caroline dropped her off at her house and when they saw that Damon wasn't waiting on her doorstep Elena could barely breathe. She thanked Caroline really quickly and ran in. She closed the front door, relieved to be alone, turned around and froze: Damon was standing in her kitchen, preparing dinner. It was around midnight so at first she thought she was dreaming or hallucinating, but then Damon looked her straight in the eyes and she knew it had to be real. "What…" she couldn't form words properly, "Damon, what are you doing? It's nearly midnight; why would you prepare dinner now?" He acted like making pasta at 11.30pm was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh! Hello, Elena. I didn't expect you till around 2am and after a night out with Caroline I thought you would be hungry. I, for sure, am very… hungry." The way he said that last word, it seemed to her like he took all the oxygen and she didn't know what to inhale. "We need to talk, Damon", her voice cracked at the last word and let her intended strong demand sound weak. "Yes, Elena, we most certainly do. But first we have to eat my pasta. You know, I didn't cook for a girl in a long, long time and I'm not sure I'm good at it, so I'll have to believe your opinion." Something in the way he looked at her made her sit down and start eating. "For pasta with tomato sauce it is very delicious, Damon, thank you." – "Well you are very welcome". She didn't notice how hungry she really was until she was finished and Damon looked at her with his 'I-told-you-so'-look. He stood up, cleaned the table and the kitchen, took Elena's hand and guided her to the sofa. "_Now _we can talk", his sentence leaving no room for discussion Elena suddenly wasn't sure anymore that she really wanted to know what was going to happen next.


End file.
